mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Equestria
thumb|196px|Flaga Equestrii Equestria – kraina, w której rozgrywa się akcja. Wedle opowieści została założona decyzją trzech kucyków: Dowódcy Hurricane (przywódczyni pegazów), księżniczki Platinum (przywódczyni jednorożców) i kanclerz Puddinghead (przywódczyni ziemskich kucyków), dzięki czemu 3 plemiona kucyków zostały zjednoczone. Nazwa Equestria pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa equus znaczące koń (należy zaznaczyć, iż łac. słowo equestria oznacza jeździecka). Współrządzą nią Księżniczka Celestia oraz Księżniczka Luna. Historia W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" Spike opowiada o powstaniu Equestrii. Kiedyś żadne z trzech plemion, pegazów, jednorożców i ziemskich kucyków nie dbało o to, co spotyka inne plemiona, ale tylko o swoje własne dobro. W tych niespokojnych czasach, tak jak teraz, pegazy odpowiadały za pogodę, ale żądały czegoś w zamian: żywności, która mogła być uprawiana tylko przez ziemskie kucyki. Jednorożce domagały się tego samego, w zamian za magiczne przynoszenie dnia i nocy. I tak, nieufność między plemionami trwała, aż pewnego dnia, doszło do wojny. Co było przyczyną starcia? Niepokój i chaos spowodowany tajemniczą zamiecią. thumb|304px|Equestria na ilustracji pojawiającej się w prologu pierwszego odcinka. Doprowadziła ona do klęski głodu, a każdy lider z trzech plemion postanowił udać się na nowe ziemie. Wszyscy przybyli na to samo miejsce i wkrótce zaczęli o nie walczyć. W końcu asystenci przywódców dowiedzieli się, co było przyczyną burzy. Były to Windigos karmiące się nienawiścią przywódców-kucyków. Przyjaźń asystentów stworzyła magiczny ogień przyjaźni, dzięki czemu zamieć się skończyła. Trzech liderów następnie zdecydowało się połączyć siły, znaleźć kraj wspólny dla wszystkich trzech plemion i nazwać go Equestrią. Położenie thumb|250px|Mapa Equestrii Lauren Faust napisała w komentarzu na swoim profilu na deviantART, Las Everfree jest na zachód od Ponyville, Farma Sweet Apple leży na południowy zachód, a domek Fluttershy i łąki znajdują się na północ od farmy, przypuszczalnie między Ponyville i lasem. Canterlot położony jest na północny wschód od Ponyville. Jednak w późniejszych wywiadach, zarówno Faust i Jayson Thiessen wspominali, że geografia w serialu jest zdefiniowana dość luźno i może ulec zmianie w miarę potrzeby, a artystka dodatkowo potwierdziła, że ekipa produkcyjna nie ma do dyspozycji oficjalnej mapy Equestrii. Nazwa krainy pochodzi od łacińskiego equester, "należący do jeźdźca" i z Equus, "koń". W tym sensie "Equestria" można by przetłumaczyć jako "krainy jeźdźców" lub "ziemie koni". Regiony i miejscowości Ponyville thumb|200px|Ponyville Ponyville jest głównym miejscem akcji serii. Ta niewielka miejscowość założona została przez ziemskie kucyki. Zamieszkują ją również pegazy, a także jednorożce. Jest to miejsce zamieszkania głównych bohaterek serialu. Canterlot thumb|200px|Canterlot Canterlot jest domem i królewskim pałacem Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. Nazwa nawiązuje do zamku Camelot, siedziby króla Artura i jego "Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu". Jest także grą słowną - "canter" jest chodem wszystkich koni, który jest szybszy niż kłus, ale wolniejszy niż galop. W Canterlocie mieszkają pegazy i ziemskie kucyki, lecz głównie jednorożce. Cloudsdale thumb|200px|Cloudsdale Cloudsdale to miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. Jest to również rodzinne miasto zarówno Rainbow Dash jak i Fluttershy. Nazwa jest odniesieniem do Clydesdale - rasy koni pociągowych i słowa "chmura" (ang. cloud). Twilight Sparkle potrafi zaczarować kucyki ziemne oraz jednorożce tak, by mogły chodzić po chmurach, tak jak pegazy. Zostało to przedstawione w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". Las Everfree thumb|200px|Las Everfree nocąLas Everfree znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. Od zwierząt dbających o siebie bez pomocy kucyków, poprzez niekontrolowane rośnięcie roślin na zmianach pogodowych następujących bez udziału kucyków kończąc. Jest także domem dla niektórych dziwnych stworzeń, np. Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy wraz z młodym ("Chwalipięta"). Koło lasu Everfree mieszka Fluttershy. Pierwszy raz las Everfree został pokazany w odcinku "Przyjaźń to Magia", gdy kucyki przechodziły przez las bojąc się upiornych drzew. Pinkie powiedziała im, że nie ma się co bać i zaśpiewała piosenkę Laughter Song, rozbawiając kucyki. Las Everfree jest pokazany w wielu odcinkach np. "Końska plotka", gdzie wyszło na jaw, że to dom Zecory, "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", "Chwalipięta", "Rój stulecia", "Sowa mądra głowa", "Luna Odmieniona" i w wielu innych. W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", Znaczkowa Liga weszła do niego bez pozwolenia Fluttershy. To tam właśnie znajduje się też Drzewo Harmonii. Kryształowe Królestwo thumb|200px|Kryształowe Królestwo Kryształowe Królestwo zostało przedstawione w trzecim sezonie. W piosence Ballad of the Crystal Ponies, Twilight Sparkle wspomina Kryształowe Królestwo jako część historii Kryształowych Kucyków. Obecnie rządzone jest wspólnie przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. W odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny" otrzymało prawo do organizacji igrzysk. Las Whitetail thumb|220px|Las WhitetailJest to las w pobliżu Ponyville. Został pokazany w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". W przeciwieństwie do Puszczy Everfree, jest całkowicie pod kontrolą kucyków. Odbywa się tam organizowany przez kucyki jesienny wyścig mający na celu usunięcie liści z drzew. Bagna Froggy Bottom thumb|220px|Bagna Froggy Bottom Niebezpieczny, bagnisty teren, na którym mieszka groźna Hydra. W odcinku "Różowa intuicja", Fluttershy przeprowadza tam żaby. Appleloosa thumb|220px|Appleloosa Appleloosa jest miastem zbudowanym przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. Jest to dom kuzyna Applejack, Braeburn'a. Miasto pełne jest typowych budynków w stylu "Dzikiego Zachodu" i atrakcji, takich jak konne bryczki, saloon "Solniczka" i biuro szeryfa. Osadnicy posadzili sad jabłkowy, nie będąc świadomymi, że uczynili to na ziemi należącej do plemienia Bizonów, co prowadzi do nasilania sporu terytorialnego. Nazwa miasta pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa i angielskiego słowa jabłko (ang. apple). Manehattan thumb|220px|Manehattan Manehattan jest dużym miastem, w którym mieszkają ciotka i wujek Applejack, Pomarańczowa Para oraz Babs Seed. Pierwszy raz przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". W późniejszych odcinkach pojawiają się odwołania do tego miasta. Akcja odcinka "Rarity Takes Manehattan" rozgrywa się na pokazie mody w tym mieście. Żyje tam "śmietanka towarzyska". Jest to miasto w którym mieszkał Chesse Sandwich. W odcinku Rarity Takes Manehattan możemy dobrze się przyjrzeć współczesnemu Manehattanowi. Jest to jak dotąd najlepiej rozwinięte technologicznie miasto w Equestrii ukazane w serialu. Posiada między innymi szybką kolej, drapacze chmur, most wiszący, nowocześnie wyglądający prom oraz telefony. Nazwa "Manehattan" jest oczywiście związana z wyspą Manhattan, fragmentem Nowego Jorku oraz angielskim słowem "grzywa" (ang. mane). W trakcie swojej historii w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", Applejack przechodzi obok posągu, który znacznie przypomina Statuę Wolności, ale w formie klaczy zamiast kobiety. Nowy Jork był pierwotnie znany jako Nowe Orange założone przez byłych osadników holenderskich. Dodatkowo, Nowy Jork jest czasem nazywany "Big Apple". Wąwóz Strachu thumb|right|200px|Wąwóz StrachuJest to wąwóz pełen niebezpieczeństw. Dom skalnych węgorzy. W odcinku "Konkurs pupili" Rainbow Dash przeprowadziła w tym wąwozie konkurs na to, kto zostanie jej zwierzakiem. Saddle Arabia Saddle Arabia (dosł. z ang. Arabia Siodłowa), to miejsce wspomniane przez Twilight w odcinku Pojedynek na czary. Księżniczka Celestia przyjmuje tamtejszą delegację. Nazwa tej krainy jest nawiązaniem do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w serialu nie zostało sprecyzowane, czy Saddle Arabia jest częścią Equestrii, czy też niezależnym państwem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę przyjęcie przez Księżniczkę arabskiej delegacji, można spekulować, że znajduje się ona poza jej jurysdykcją. Fillydelphia O Fillydelphi wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" jest mowa o tym, że miasto nawiedziła plaga parasprite'ów, podobnie jak Ponyville. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash wspomina, że do pegazów z tego miasta należy rekord w sile skrzydłobić. W "Kucykowe dyscypliny" jest mowa o tym, że Fillydelphia kiedyś otrzymała prawo do organizacji igrzysk, pokonując Cloudsdale, ku rozpaczy tamtejszych pegazów, a zwłaszcza Rainbow. Sytuacje te wskazują na to, iż prawdopodobnie istnieje bardzo silna rywalizacja między Fillydelphią a Cloudsdale. Nazwa nawiązuje do Philadelphii, amerykańskiej metropolii. Las Pegasus Miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w odcinku "Pora na Czas" i przez Rarity w "Simple Ways ". Nazwa wskazuje, że jest zamieszkiwana przez pegazy. W angielskim dubbingu jest nazywane Los Pegasus. Możemy więc uznać, że obie nazwy są nawiązaniami do Las Vegas i Los Angeles, amerykańskich metropolii. Baltimare Kolejna miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w "Porze na czas". Ma ona nawiązanie do amerykańskiego miasta Baltimore Trottingham Miasto wspominane w dwóch odcinkach. Pochodzi z niego Pipsqueak. Nazwa miasta nawiązuje do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham, znanego między innymi z przygód Robin Hooda. To właśnie tam Rarity w "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" musi wysłać 20 sukienek ze złotego jedwabiu. Mustangia Kraina zamieszkiwana przez mustangi, na przykład przez pannę Peachbottom. Hoofington Miasto wspomniane przez Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta". en: Equestria Kategoria:Miejsca